Breakaway
18 players enter the Breakaway house, competing in challenges to join the elimination council and avoid breaking point. Do they stay in the action or do they Breakaway? (Credit to the format goes to Nbkiller on Tengaged, written by Tikkibikki) Cast Appleseed - The Enviromentalist Brian - The Strong and Cocky One Chuck - The LARPist Ciara - The Gymnast Dale - The Suck-Up El Grande - The Wrestler Jamie - The Luckster Jo - Brians Stalker Katie - The Nice Girl Naoise - The Magician Ned - The Kid Who Cant Say No Owain - The Over-Dramatist Sara - The Latino Sarah-Jane - The Bookworm Staci - The Compulsive Liar Viola - The Musician Wendy - The Freaky Strong Girl Who Doesnt Know Her Own Strength Zack - The Robotics Expert Episode 1 The Camera wavers on to a smiling Chris Mclean standing outside a luxury villa "Welcome to Breakaway the only show on television to offer a way out" he says with a smile The Camera Pans around the House as Chris continues to speak "18 players will enter the house and compete in challenges to stay safe" The camera shows a key on a pedestal and then moves to a room with 7 chairs "the top 3 in the challenge will join the elimination council while the bottom 2 will enter breaking point along with 2 more voted in by their peers" A person with their face cut off is shown sitting on a chair "The Players on the elimination council will then each choose one person to save leaving one to leave the house for good" A shot of glass breaking is displayed "there is however one way out, if before a challenge you would like to breakaway then you are immune from the Elimination Council and the Breaking Point" A faceless person is seen panting on their knees "However if a player who has broken away falls below average in the challenges then they are instantly eliminated" The Camera returns to Chris "18 contestants will enter the house, who will we meet first?" "(Conf) hey my name is Jamie and I cant wait to enter the house! People all the time call me lucky so lets try and put it to the test" - Jamie Jamie steps into the house for the first time and his eyes open wide, he runs up the stairs to claim a bed and finds 4 doors labelled "Boys, Girls, Breaking Point and Elimination Council" respectively but before he can investigate further he hears a squeal downstairs "(Conf) Hi I'm Katie, the hardest thing about coming on here is leaving behind my best friend Sadie, but maybe I can find us some new friends" - Katie Jamie runs down the stairs and trips tumbling right on top of her, both begin to blush then get up and proceed to ignore the awkward situation "(Conf) Was that lucky? she seems really nice, only time will tell" - Jamie "(Conf) Hi my name is Owain, my father died protecting me but ill try not to let on this weakness, as long as I can control my sword arm everything should be all right" - Owain Owain enters in full swordsman gear sees the other two and greets them "greetings comrades, I hope we shall all fight valiantly together" "(Conf) He seems like a bit of an oddball but he also seems like a really nice guy" - Katie "(Conf) Hello I'm Wendy, my interests include all the normal girly things, I guess i have above average strength for a girl so lets see if I can keep up" - Wendy Wendy enters the house and squeals before introducing herself to the group "(Conf) I would love to have a girl of that strength as a comrade next to me in the battlefield" - Owain "(Conf) Wow that girl has a ton of muscles, i feel threatened by her already" - Jamie "(Conf) Hello I'm Brian, I'm obviously gonna be the biggest threat in the house I'm extremely strong and extremely fit, come at me" - Brian Brian enters the house smiling he notices Wendy and approaches her, they start having a conversation "(Conf) I like a girl who can hold her own and in addition she really makes an effort" - Brian "(Conf) I'm Jo, I'm entering the house to stay around Brian, we are soul-mates even if he doesn't know it yet" - Jo Jo steps in and straight away notices Wendy and Brian talking "(Conf) she has got to go now" - Jo "(Conf) Oh my god she followed me here....." - Brian "(Conf) I'm El Grande! I'm a Mexican wrestler for a living, there's not much who can compete with me strength-wise" - El Grande El Grande enters and sees Brian, he joins the conversation with him and Wendy "(Conf) Its nice to see ill likely have a legitimate opponent for when we make finals" - El Grande "(Conf) My great-great Uncle invented reality TV so winning this show should be a piece of cake!" - Staci Staci cautiously enters the house and sees Owain in his swordsman outfit then approaches him "Don't come any closer, my sword arm twitches" Owain warns quickly "Its OK My Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather invented swords, I should be all-right" Staci replies before approaching "(Conf) She's brave, though she wouldn't have made it out alive if I had Mystletain with me" - Owain "(Conf) Hey I'm Ned, I didn't want to apply for the show but my friend asked me to and I couldn't say no to him, hopefully i wont run into that problem here" - Ned Ned enters, smiles and sits down "(Conf) he seemed really lonely when he came in, then I made it my mission to be his friend" - Katie "(Conf) I'm Ciara, I'm really agile and have great Balance, hope I can make some great friends" - Ciara Ciara enters and sits beside Ned "(Conf) I don't like strangers getting to close, but of course I couldn't say no to her...." - Ned "(Conf) Im Naoise, I love magic I practice everyday, i doubt it will help in the game but who knws" - Naoise Naoise enters the house and sees Ciara, he smiles to her and approaches her "(Conf) Shes really cute, maybe I can show her how magical I really am" - Naoise "(Conf) Im Viola, I love music and I can play tons of instruments, I hope heres another performer in the house that I can get to know" - Viola Viola enters the house and sees Naoise doing some magic tricks and approaches him "(Conf) Viola seems really nice *blushes* but she likes Naoise" - Ned "(Conf) Hey im Zack, I love Robotics and I hope I can use my brain to good use in the House" - Zack Zack enters and introduces himself to Jamie straight away "(Conf) Im Sara, Id call myself Spicy and im very proud of my home country so dont you dare mess with me or my homeland" - Sara Sara enters and walks towards Katie and they start talking "(Conf) I recognise her from Total Drama, I can control her with the secret shes a D-list celebrity already" - Sara "(Conf) Chuck here, I love to go on quests with my friends in Rachward and fighting dragons" Chuck enters and sees Owains swordsman Outfit, he smiles and approaches "(Conf) that wooden sword he was carrying would be useless even in my hands, oh why cant I have Mystletainn" - Owain "(Conf) yes another LARPer! we are gonna get along great" "(Conf) Im Appleseed, I am an advocate for Mother Nature and the need to protect her" Appleseed enters and starts to approach Katie and Sara but overhears Zack talking about robotics "You are Pumping Harmful Greenhouse gases into the air every time you use one of your pointless trinkets" she snorts at him before walking off "(Conf) shes one of those.... im developing technology to further man" - Zack "(Conf) hes one of those who thinks hes making the world better but hes actually running the world into the ground" - Appleseed They both Scowl as Appleseed walks away "(Conf) Im Dale, no idea how ill keep up considering shows like this usually pick amazing people but I can try" - Dale Dale enters, sees El Grande and Brian and approaches them "You guys are so strong wow" he says to them admiringly "I know" Brian says while flexing "(Conf) wow these guys are amazing, i need them on my side" - Dale "(Conf) Its good to see someone knows how great I am" - Brian "(Conf) Im Sarah-Jane....." - Sarah Jane Sarah-Jane enters but nobody notices, she opens her suitcase to reveal a library, sits down and starts reading "(Conf) 17 is an unusual number, 15 to take down and im alone in here with my Brianikins" - Jo All of them eventually head up to the bedrooms where they find the 2 rooms labeled "Elimination Council and Breaking Point" are both locked. The girls unpack in the "Girls" room and the guys in the "Boys" room before heading downstairs in 2s and 3s to see Chris standing there "Welcome to Breakaway" he exclaims! Episode 2 "Welcome to Breakaway" Chris exclaims "The 18 of you are our contestants and you will be living here for the next few weeks competing for 1 million dollars!" The group cheer "The House is composed of the Bedrooms upstairs and a living room and kitchen downstairs accompanied by a few smaller rooms and of course the backyard where you will soon be doing your first challenge, good luck and Ill be back soon" Chris leaves through the front door and the players seperate Ned and Naoise are upstairs in the boys bedroom having a conversation "So what do you think of the cast?" Naoise asks Ned "I think everyone seems great" Ned replies happily "Who are your early favourites?" "Gotta say I love you, Viola and i think Ciaras really cute" Naoise says "Dont tell her" "I wont, I kinda like Viola but she likes you so theres no shot there" Ned replies happily "(Conf) I think the two of us are getting to know eachother very quickly, I can see myself working with Ned in the future" - Naoise Brian, El Grande and Dale have found a gym in the backyard and have proceeded to use it, Brian is lifting weights while Dale is helping him put more on and El Grande is malking on a treadmill with dumbells in his hand "Put another one on Dale" Brian demands Dale picks up a weight and with struggle walks back to Brian and adds it to his weights "god I wish I was as strong as you were" Dale says adoringly when hes finished "Tell me something I dont know" Brian replies cockily before kissing his biceps "Your weights are lopsided" El Grande pipes up before returning to concentration "Fix it then Dale" Brian commands "Yes" Dale replies enthusiastically before obliging "(Conf) Brian is definetely someone who can protect me from all thes strong people, at the very least hes a bodyguard and El Grande is hardcore but he is really nice once you talk to him" - Dale "(Conf) Bran has a lot of control,, no point in arguing as long as I dont become his lap dog like Dale" - El Grande Sarah Jane is sitting alone in the girls bedroom reading a book when suddenly enters Sara, Katie, Wendy and Appleseed all giggling "(Conf) Once I got the girls alone I decided to ask them for an alliance, none are to bright but they will ake a good zombie alliance" "Ive been thinking us 4 should make an alliance, what do you think?" asks Sara before the other girls happily agree As they leave the room Sara pulls Katie back and whispers in her ear before they leave to, once they leave Sarah-Jane pulls out a notebook and writes something down "(Conf) *smiles* " - Sarah Jane "(Conf) good thing Sara wont tell anyone bout my time on total drama, I dont need an unnecessary target" - Katie Viola and Ciara are relaxing in the living room "So I noticed you looking at Naoise, do you like him?" asks Ciara boldly "Well em yeah.....but nobody ever likes me so it doest matter" replies Viola "Ill help you dont worry, tbh i knda want to get to know Ned so we could talk to them and pull them apart" Ciara confidently says to her back "(Conf) I have an unusual friendship with Ciara, who knows I could see us in the final 2" - Viola Ned and Naoise come down the stairs from the bedroom and approach the girls "Hi girls" Naoise greets them enthusiastically Ciara jumps up to greet them and pulls Ned away as quickly as she can "So....um...." Viola says nervously "what was that about?" Naoise asks "wanna see a magic trick?" "(Conf) Im really confused, maybe ill get to know her friend first" - Naoise Ciara drags Ned into the kitchen "Emmmm........." Ned says confused "look, I like you, do you like me?" Ciara asks intrusively "yes" Ned says "(Conf) why cant i say no to someone..... Naoise is gonna be pissed at me I like Viola not Ciara" - Ned Ciara smiles before she locks their lips together and she starts kissing him just as Jamie walks in, Jamie notices and walks out to Naoise whos showing Viola a magic trick "You will never guess whos locking lips in the kitchen" he tells them "Ned and Ciara" "(Conf) Im pissed at him, I told him I liked her" - Naoise "Do you want us to be left out?" Viola asks Naoise "I wouldnt mind seeing how magical you are" "(Conf) was i to forward? God I feel like a whore" - Viola "(Conf) gonna get revenge on him" - Naoise He agrees and the two go together before Jamie awkwardly leaves again Owain and Staci are having a conversation while Chuck is beside them trying to join in "When I have Mystletainn everything feels right" Owain says "I feel one with my sword" "I agree" Chuck begins but Staci having not heard him begins to talk "My great-great-great-great grandmother invented swords" Staci says "Thats really c-" Chuck says before Owain cuts her off "Id love to meet her, maybe she can help me solve the mysterious origins of my fabled Mystletainn" "(Conf) me and Staci are really becoming good friends though Chuck is sticking to us like glue an its annoying" - Owain "(Conf) the 3 of us are great friends already, hope we can all stay safe Sarah-Jane is sitting on the stairs and writes something else in her notebook All the group walk into the backyard for the challenge and stand in front of a smiling chris "Welcome everyone to your first challenge, it is very simple the 18 of you must stand on individual balance beams, the first 2 to fall off will be in the breaking point and the last 3 left standing will be on the elimination council" Chris says with a grin Everyone gets on the balance beam and a siren sounds signalling the start of the challenge and Chuck almost instantly slips and falls off "(Conf) Well that didnt go so well..." - Chuck While agile Ciara and Owain along with small Dale and Ned all have no problems early on Wendy, Brian and El Grande struggle due to their large size "(Conf) I wasnt gonna join Chuck in the elimination council, theres no way, so I kept on trying my hardest but i was wobbling a lot" - Brian The 3 of them continue to wobble till eventually El Grande loses balance and falls off prompting Wendy and Brian to finally be relieved and jump off, as time goes by others lose balance and fall off till eventually 3 hours later Appleseed falls off leaving only Owain, Ciara, Ned and Dale left standing "(Conf) Omg go Ned!" - Ciara Ciara winks over at Ned who now becomes quite nervous and loses his balance and falls off leaving only 3 left "(Conf) I made it so I can save El Grande, no need to continue" - Dale Dale jumps off leaving Ciara and Owain left standing "(Conf) a warrior never backs down" - Owain "(Conf) My pride as a top gymnast wont let me come second" - Ciara Both stay for another hour not budging till Ciara smiles and says "Mystletainn" which causes Owains hand to twitch uncontrollably finlly knocking him off and giving Ciara the win Chris turns to the Camera and says "well we have our Elimination Council of Ciara, Owain and Dale but who will join Chuck and El Grande on breaking point? and who will be the first person eliminated? find out next time on Breakaway!" Episode 3 TBA Cast Drawn by MR.Flix FlixSarah Jane.png|Sarah Jane